


Heart of Glass

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, sick with the lurgy,  I invited my friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Snailbones requested: A little Pros-y something, D&B, keeping cold at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Glass

.

There were days when Ray thought about getting out of CI5, his inner angry young man growing colder with each passing year. 

 

Their latest obbo had been bad, he’d had to shoot a seventeen year old girl about to shoot Bodie, and the old Doyle would have been guilt stricken. Now he was just numb. 

He’d taken a shower hot enough to strip skin but still couldn’t get warm, huddling under a pile of blankets on his couch. 

 

The only warmth in him now was for Bodie. One day he’d tell him and hope the fire wouldn’t consume them both. 

 

.


End file.
